natvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
Natvivor: Dante's Inferno
|castsheet=DantesInfernoCastSheet.png |dvdcover= |previous=''Roatan'' |next=''Cameroon'' }}Natvivor: Dante's Inferno, originally dubbed Survivor: Dante's Inferno, is the third season of Natvivor. Regarded as the most chaotic and twist-orientated season, this season featured a cast of eighteen new players where Frankie was crowned the winner defeating Eliza and Brothers by a vote of 6-1-1. Twists/Changes *'Hidden Immunity Idol': Unlike previous iterations of the Hidden Immunity Idol, only one idol was hidden in the game. One half of the clue was put on each tribe, requiring players to get the other part of the clue from the opposing tribe members. Once the idol was used, it would not be re-hidden. *'The Four Horsemen': The first four pre-merge rounds of the game were based off the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse: **'Death': After the challenge, every person on the losing tribe is offered their own grave, where they can choose to dig it up or not. Digging up said grave gives the player the ability to cast two votes at that Tribal Council, and in turn would receive an automatic vote cast against them. **'Famine': For this round, only four players from each tribe are allowed to compete in the challenge. Furthermore, the four members of losing tribes are the only ones eligible to receive votes at Tribal Council. **'War': For the challenge, each tribe are temporarily divided into two equally distributed groups, forming four overall groups. The worst performing group are sent to Tribal Council on their own. **'Pestilence': The player on the losing tribe that performs the worst in the challenge will be "infected". The infection can be spread by interacting with someone is already infected, whether it is through DM's or talking in alliance chats. Only the votes cast against those who are infected will count. *[[Tribe Switch|'De-Merge']]: On Day 7, the two tribes merged to form the tribe. However, on Day 11, the merged tribe was split into two tribes of six and later merged again on Day 18. *'9 Circles of Hell': Based off of the nine circles of hell in Dante's Inferno, each tribal council after the merge centered around the theme of each of the nine circles: **'Limbo': During this circle, all of the players gets to send a message that will be anonymously broadcasted to everyone. **'Lust': In this circle, players are given the option to give another player in the game the ability to cast another vote. Doing so will result in a vote cast against the player giving the extra vote. **'Gluttony': If a player receives more than half of the votes, then they become immune, and the person with the next highest amount of votes will go home. **'Greed': In this circle, all players are given the option to steal someone else's vote, and get the ability to vote twice. **'Wrath': This twist was not used. **'Heresy': One person is chosen as the heretic, and gets to ask three yes or no questions about the game. In addition, all of the other remaining players get to guess as to who the heretic is. If the majority guesses correct, then the heretic and the questions they asked will be revealed. **'Violence': All of the players are given one bullet, where they are given three options: ***They can either remove another player's ability to vote, however, this removes their vote as well. ***They can choose to remove a player's chance of winning immunity, whereas they are also unable to win. ***They can choose to sit out of the immunity challenge, and cast two votes at Tribal Council. **'Fruad': In this circle, the first vote cast against anyone will not count. **'Treachery': All of the remaining players are given a four digit number. Players can share their number with anyone they want. Correctly entering a code in their confessional, the castaway is given the option to either give the player of the code they used an additional vote, or remove the player's ability to vote and give themselves an extra vote. Production Castaways Future Appearances Thomas would return as a returning captain for Survivor: Norway. Sooner and Cobalt also returned for Survivor: The Elysian Fields as all-star competitors. Season Summary The season started off with the 18 new castaways being divided into two tribes: Abaddon and Typhon. Very quickly, disaster struck for the Abaddon tribe, as they lost three of the four pre-merge Immunity Challenges. Merge & Tribe Switch write-up write-up write-up Voting History Trivia *''Dante's Inferno'' currently has the shortest run time, only spanning across 31 days. *This season has the lowest amount of players and the only season to have less than 20 players. *This season has the least amount of tribes in a single season, with only 3 different tribes. Category:Seasons Category:Survivor: Dante's Inferno